Por Siempre Amigas
Por Siempre Amigas '('Best Friends Forever en Inglés e Insieme a me en Italia) es una canción que aparece en los episodios Sueños Rotos y Winx Para Siempre de la 6ª Temporada. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli, en el doblaje en italiano e inglés, y por María José Estévez y Maythe Guedes en Latinoamérica. Letra |-|Español Latino= Tu eres mi mejor amiga Si tu estas aquí Para mi tu eres la gloria Yo puedo probar Que estos momentos Mi memoria llenaran Todas las cosas que hicimos Tu sabes que yo haría todo de nuevo Aun si el amor las convierte en lágrimas A través de batallas y diversión Cuando nos conocimos Cuando conseguí mis alas (Cuando conseguí mis alas) No puedo olvidar Ninguna de estas cosas (Ninguna de estas cosas) Si me siento caer Sostienes mi corazón Y por eso te amo Si cambio de opinión Justo a tiempo estás Cuando pierdo mi fe Y me da miedo volar A mi lado estas Y así será hasta el fin Por siempre amigas Eternamente (Eternamente) |-|Inglés= You're my very best friend The one who knows me The one to stick it out 'til the end And as I go through These moments with you All of these memories fill my mind (my mind) Oh, the crazy things we've done You know I'd do it all again Yeah, love turns them tears Through battles and fun When we first met When I got my wings (When I got my wings) I can't forget Any of these things (Any of these things) When I fall apart You always lift my heart And that's why I love you When I change my mind (Change my mind) You are just in time When I lose my faith And I'm afraid to fly You are by my side We will be 'till the end Forever best friends I was young and so shy Hidin' from my life Was lost in my dreams Wishin' I could fly Then you came around And that's when I found The magic inside me And there it was The whole universe to see I wanna fly up there with you 'Cause you have always Been there for me When we first met (When we first met) When I got my wings (I got my wings) I can't forget (I can't forget) Any of these things (Any of these things) When I fall apart You always lift my heart And that's why I love you When I change my mind (Change my mind) You are just in time (Just in time) When I lose my faith (Lose my faith) And I'm afraid to fly (Afraid to fly) You are by my side (You are by my side) We will be 'till the end ('till the end) Forever best friends (best friends) Forever, and ever Forever, and ever I hope we'll be best friends Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever I will always be there for you Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever And ever And ever |-|Italiano= Tu dolce amica mia Conosci di me I sogni segrete di perché E adesso che sei Lontana da qui Ripenso ai momenti marci ci Qua avventura emozioni che I dolci e scoperte mai Lo sai che per te Io ci sarò Perchè tu ora li Sempre insieme a me E primo giorno a scuola E gioco l'allegria Il mio primo amore Puoi parlare insieme Per ore d'ore E mi manca sai Ridere con te Con questo e' Il mondo insieme vivere In un di attimo Tutta la magia Di questo universo Tu sei un poco mi me Fra le nuvole Un posso nei drici Un po pripele E adesso che sei Lontana da qui Mio carco che sei Parte di me Quanta avventura emozioni che I dolci scoperte mai Lo sai che per te Io ci sarò Perchè tu ora li (Tu ora li) Sempre insieme a me E primo giorno a scuola E gioco l'allegria Il mio primo amore Puoi parlare insieme Per ore d'ore E mi manca sai (Manca sai) Ridere con te Con questo e' (Con questo e') Il mondo insieme vivere (Il mondo insieme vivere) In un di attimo Tutta la magia Di questo universo (Volare te insieme) Lo sai mi manca un po (Lo sai) (Volare insieme) Ridere insieme (Ridere insieme) (Volare te insieme) E' con questo e' Il mondo insieme a te (Insieme) Ridere insieme Parlare insieme Volare te insieme (Volare te insieme) Combattere insieme (Combattere insieme) Volare insieme (Volare insieme) Ridere insieme (Ridere insieme) Un potere insieme Volare te insieme (Volare te insieme) Combattere insieme (Combattere insieme) Volare te insieme (Volare te insieme) Ridere insieme (Ridere insieme) (Insieme, insieme) (Insieme) Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Best Friends Forever Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada